When I think about Rain
by Cora Summers
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Based on the song of the same name by Jaime O'Neal. A/O Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Those divine rights belong to Jaime O'Neal for the song, and Dick Wolf for the show.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

For what seems like the millionth time since I've known you, I looked down into the cup of coffee that you just handed to me. I couldn't get over the fact that it looked exactly like the color of your eyes, a warm chocolate brown color. I smile to myself and look up. You're giving me an amused look, as obviously I have just been caught daydreaming. Instead of getting flustered, I just give you a wink and walk out of the precinct doors.

As I am walking back to my office, I notice a tall brunette wearing a very familiar looking leather jacket. At first I am asking myself how it was possible that you got far enough in front of me to double back. I had to do a double take just to make sure that the woman wasn't you. I then laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

_**Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes**_

_****__**Why do I see you when a stranger passes by**_

I am walking into the D.A.'s office. There is a small breeze and I swear I can hear you calling my name. I never thought it was possible for me to think about a person this much and I laugh at myself for the third time today. I take a moment to regain a small amount of composure and look up at the bright sunlight, realizing that is the smallest reminder of your kiss on my skin. It's light, but warm and loving at the same time.

_**I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind**_

_****__**I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin**_

Sitting in my office, again daydreaming, (remind me later to ask you if you could try and stay out of my thoughts between the hours of 9 and 5) I am suddenly jarred out of my thoughts by a faint rumbling. It takes me a minute to realize that the sunshine from earlier has been replaced by dark rainclouds. Now, most people hate the rain. They say it seems depressing. Me, on the other hand, I love the rain. The rain itself just sets another chain reaction in my thoughts. Looking up, I notice that it is almost five o'clock, I decide that no more work will make it out of my office and I give in to my current train of thoughts as I start to pack up for the night.

**_And when it's raining_**

**_You won't find me complainin' cause_**

_**When I think about rain****I think about singing**_

_**When I think about singing****It's a heavenly tune**_

_**When I think about heaven then****I think about angels**_

_**When I think about angels****I think about you**_

Before jumping into the cab and going home to our apartment, I decided to grab another cup of coffee. While adding my sugar some fell onto my finger. When I tasted it, I got another smile on my face as I had found yet another thing to remind me of you (something that is becoming increasingly easier). The sugar is exactly like your kisses. It's sweet yet passionate at the same time. I can still feel it long after it's done. Speaking of which, it has to be at least six hours since you've kissed me. You have some making up to do when you get home.

_**The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss**_

_****__**I like the way that they**__**Both linger on my lips**_

The playful kisses are always the best. They seem to make me think of a field of butterflies. Thinking of those butterflies makes me realize that no matter how many times I have seen you smile, or hear you laugh, or how many times you have grabbed my hand, I can still feel the butterflies in my stomach and I pray to whoever is listening that this feeling never goes away.

_**Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies**_

_****__**Must be the way the heart is fluttering inside**_

_****__****__**Beautiful**__** distraction**_

_****__**You make **__**every thought a chain reaction**_

_****_You are my beautiful detective and I've decided that I would love nothing more than to make dreaming of you into my new career. At least then people would stop looking at me funny when I zone out during a conversation, which seems to be happening a lot lately. No matter where I am or what I do, you seem to enter my thoughts. I know it's strange, but I seem to be able to connect you with almost everything I see. It is becoming a slight distraction. And you wanna know the best part? I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Anywhere I go**_

_****__**Anything I do**_

_****__**Everything around me baby**_

_****__**Makes me think of you**_


End file.
